The shelling of nuts is often a very difficult and time consuming procedure. Normally, the shell of nuts must be removed so as to expose the meat of the nut. A shell is removed by breaking the shell at an appropriate location so that the meat of the nut is properly exposed. However, for those of limited physical ability the procedure of shelling the nuts can be quite difficult. Additionally, many persons desire to shell a large number of nuts as quickly as possible. Present shelling devices fail to achieve this purpose in an efficient and effective manner.
The conventional way of shelling nuts is to position the nut between arms of a scissors-type apparatus. By squeezing the arms, the shell of the nut is compressed so as to cause a fracture across the shell of the nut. Once the shell is fractured, the shell can be opened so as to expose the meat on the interior of the shell. Often, this type of "squeezing" action will crush the meat of the nut or, otherwise, result in an ineffective shelling of the nut. Additionally, this device in the prior art is only effective for the shelling of one nut at a time. Hammers, and other types of crushing devices, have been employed, in the past, so as to break the shell of the nut.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a nut shelling apparatus that effectively exposes the meat of the nut.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nut shelling apparatus that is effective for the shelling of multiple nuts in a single procedure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a nut shelling apparatus that does not damage the meat on the interior of the nut.
It is still an additional advantage of the present invention to provide a nut shelling apparatus that is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.